


Everyone Happy; Everyone Together

by Banora_White (Aikori_Ichijouji)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fix-It of Sorts, Heaven Fic, M/M, One Shot, did this to soothe the heart of a very good friend, this is not my fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikori_Ichijouji/pseuds/Banora_White
Summary: He had all the time in the world. Time enough to spend with everyone. Time enough to trade stories and smiles. But, for now, there was one thing missing.Well, there were two things missing but, as Bobby said, “He’ll be along.”A very close friend of mine (whom I love and will do whatever is in my power to make them happy) was in dire need of a healing fix-it fic. I don't normally write for this fandom as I'm not well versed in canon enough to do so confidently but I did this for them. Because friends are always worth it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Everyone Happy; Everyone Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nomadic_dreamz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomadic_dreamz/gifts).



“You’ve got everything you could ever want, or need, or dream,” Bobby explained as they drank two bottles of the most nostalgic piss water Dean never thought he’d have. “So, I guess the question is; what are you gonna do now, Dean?”

The roads were dusty, open and never-ending; just the way he liked them. He considered dropping by to see a few familiar faces, but decided to wait. He had all the time in the world. Time enough to spend with everyone. Time enough to trade stories and smiles. But, for now, there was one thing missing.

Well, there were two things missing but, as Bobby said, “He’ll be along.”

He’d also said this place was made to be the way heaven should. Where no one wants or needs for anything and happiness is paramount. He wanted to believe it and he probably would have, were it not for the three syllables that rang through his head in an endless chant. It spurred him onward as he pushed Baby’s speedometer higher. True happiness was, indeed, meant to be found here. So he was going to find it.

Of course--as history would dictate--it would always, always find him first.

He didn’t know why it was there, that abandoned barn. He wasn’t even sure how exactly he’d found it, but there were a lot of mysteries to this heaven he had yet to unravel. (He had an entire after-lifetime to do it, after all, so there was no rush.) The black spray-paint that covered the walls then was gone now, an obvious omission that echoed with the one that both haunted and ate a hole right through him ever since he arrived in this place. Ever since Bobby mentioned their name.

So, his mind filled in the blanks. The tempest that rattled the roofing. The shower of sparks pouring from the busted lamps overhead. He looked over his shoulder towards the door, half expecting it to burst open on its own and for those heart-wrenchingly familiar words to be spoken.  
  
 _‘I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition.’_

But there was nothing, save for the muted rustle of leaves as the wind moved through the trees outside. Dean sighed as if it would ease the tightness in his chest. This may be the heaven everyone deserved but it was just shy of being _his_ heaven. His breath hitched and he turned back to face the far wall of the barn. There was no one there to witness his grief, but he preferred the privacy all the same.

The breeze outside picked up, slamming the rusted sheet roofing against the beams below. Dean clenched his hands tight before shoving them into the pockets of his jacket. His shoulders bunched up around his ears, he sniffled into the collar of his shirt. What a fine, damned heaven this was. 

Another sniffle and he noticed the air around him had changed. It felt heavy, but not humid. Electric, but not dry static. Substantial enough that, were he to fall over, he was almost certain it would hold him up.

And then there was the smell. 

The smell he would never forget in an infinity of lifetimes. A smell filled with as potent a memory as the drink he shared with Bobby. He associated it with comfort. He associated it with danger and excitement. And with… love.

He turned, more surprised by the fact that he _wasn’t_ surprised to find the barn door open wider than he’d left it when he slipped inside. Besides, there was far more surprise to be had in the sight that greeted him just beyond the door. It didn’t matter what form he took or what face he wore. Dean didn’t need to attach his feelings to a permanent physical manifestation. Not when the whole accounted for so much more than the sum of its parts.

“Cas,” the name pushed itself from his lips like it was being drawn out instead of spoken.

A smile, the very smile he dreaded he’d never see again. The smile that invaded his grief and alcohol-filled musings. He would do anything for that smile. Anything, so long as it stayed near him to light his way for all of eternity.

“Hello Dean.”

END

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats on seeing a 15 year long fandom through to the end, Nomadic_dreamz. I hope to one day get there myself!


End file.
